People's Republic of Granda
Granda or the People's Republic of Granda is a country located in Golden Rainbow in the Antilia Major Continent and in the east of Mercury Mundo Region. Granda is the Unitary Alzarist one-party socialist state, governed by the Communist Party of Granda with Carmes as it capital and the largest city. Etymology 'Etymology of "Granda"' The words "Granda" means "The great" or "Land of mighty" in the Grandan language (Grandano), Grandan or Grandano are refer to the people while Granda was used to called their country. History Main article: History of Granda '' '''Monarch Era' There are three dynasty include Genero, Lugano and Alto. Believed that Uno the great was the founder of Genero dynasty and the one who gathers tribes and kingdoms as one. In Lugano dynasty founded by Domingo the wise, the capital city has changed from Fortuna to Carmes, Domingo's birthplace. In the reign of Alejandro II the empire was invaded by the Forteza Empire, the empire was heavily attacked until defeated in 2634 and loses some south territories but in 2637 Carlos I son of Alejandor II finally retrieved the territories back from the Forteza and evicted them out, after the War of decisive victory, Carlos I, establishing himself as the first emperor of Granda. The time passes until the death of Ramon VI,who was only 13 years old, Juan II who was Carlos I's son-in-law, had accession to the throne and established the Alto dynasty, the last monarch of Granda was Emperor Alfonso III. Before the revolutions Following the death of Emperor Alfonso III without heirs the Alto Dynasty which rule Grandan Empire for 215 years began to collapse, with this cause Pablo Tirano the minister of defence declared a coup d'etat, overthrown the monarchy and established the republic. But shortly afterwards, he began to use more power by forcing every man to be a soldier and sent to many war. the situation gone worse than ever, until 3328 when the students from the universities and schools the students from the universities and schools come out to march to oppose him, but the protesters were killed by the soldiers which commanded by Tirano to stop all protests, this become a bloody tragedy known as the "Carmes bloody day". Tirano Era and the revolutions Civil War People's Republic First Alzaro Era Second Alzaro Era Present Geography Government and Politics Security Armed Forces Main article: People's Army of Granda. People's Army of Granda is the national armed forces of People's Republic of Granda, also called "Red Army" and "PAG" for short. Originally of the PAG was the Granda Red Army founded in 3328 by Marcencio Alzaro to against the government army of Tirano during the Grandan Civil War, After the civil war the Granda Red Army re-established again as the People's Army of Granda. The current commander-in-chief is Field Marshal Marcencio Alzaro. PAG is one of the army The greatest in the world, with more than 5,000,000 personnel (this number included the reserve personnel). PAG consisted of five components: Army, Navy, Air Force, Strategic Missile Force and Space Force. Soldiers of People's Army of Granda.png|Infantries of PAGA. Comandos Observador,special operation units of PAG.png|Special force of PAGA. Armoured fighting vehicles of PAG Ground Force.png|Tanks of PAGA. Battleships of PAG Navy.png|Navy ships of PAGN. Multirole combat aircraft of PAG Air Force.png|Aircraft of PAGAF. Tactical ballistic missiles of PAG Strategic Missile Force.png|Tactical ballistic missiles of PAGSMF. Police Force Foreign Relations ''Main article: Foreign relations of People's Republic of Granda '' Category:Countries